Pub and GO!
by Immaeatchufire
Summary: Britain gets drunk at a pub and the bar tender has to call America to pick him up. Yaoi will follow sorry i fail at writing summaries. USxUK. Rated T to be on the safe side :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ^_^ this is my first fanfiction. This is just the prologue and I thought I would give you a little bit of what the situation was before I wrote the rest. It's mainly a USUK story, but I might add a hint of GerIta later...

Rated T for the following warnings: Language (well of course! Arthur is drunk!) Sadly no Yaoi (for now, if you stick around for later parts there will be some, *wink* trust me. Onhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~ But I have decided to wright no smutty stuff for this story) (o.o)

The crowd at the bar had been especially wild tonight. He had sold more gin, rum, whiskey, and _especially_ beer than he had in weeks! _Well it is karaoke night…_thought Jeff the bar tender as he hurriedly scrubbed out some drinking glasses. Everyone just LOVES to see a drunken person try to sing but tumble off the stage in the process.

Jeff dropped them in the sink and stepped back as the water splashed around. He turned when he unexpectedly heard the crowd cheering. _Oh crap_. The man on the stage had shaggy blond hair, green eyes, and very large eyebrows. _Damn it Britain, not again…_ He quickly picked up his phone and dialed America's phone number.

Meanwhile, America had just got home. "Damn, those World Summit Meetings are long…Why can't they all just be held at my house instead of at Switzerland's?" he complained to no one in particular. He plopped down on his couch and turned on his beloved television and Xbox. He had taken off his coat and was barely done loosening his tie when his phone started to ring. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said impatiently looking at the clock mounted on the wall. It was ten at night and all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. After of course the usual snack and maybe video game. Tony walked into the room, saw the video game system running, and immediately picked up a controller.

"Um, hi America. This is Jeff, the bar tender at the pub in London."

"Oh, hey. What is it?" asked America, noticing the worry in the other man's voice.

"Well… you see, you told me to call you if your friend, Britain, ever got too drunk…" Jeff glanced nervously back towards the crowd of wasted people. "Hey~ I am Arthur Kirkland, and I'm gonna sing a song for you tonight called 'Pub and Go'!" yelled Arthur from the stage. The crowd whooped. America face palmed overhearing Arthur on the stage over the phone. He sighed.

"Okay, I'll come get him before anything bad happens…" with that he hung up the phone, shoved it into his pant's pocket, and put his shoes back on. "Yo. Tony, bro, I'm going to be out for a minute I have to go pick up Britain, he's really wasted." The alien nodded and proceed back to his video game. "Damn it Arthur!" America cursed as he slammed the front door and hopped into his car.

"For a smashed guy he has a pretty good voice!" remarked Jeff as he watched the crowd cheer him on. Frankly, he was just surprised he hadn't fallen off the stage or vomited on anything yet. But there was still time.

The wasted crowd cheered again as Arthur leaped up onto the nearest table and started to chant, "_BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER _(1)…" Just then, America busted into the pub. He sighed when he saw Britain. But the English gentleman only grinned madly as America got closer.

"AMERICA! YOU BUGGER!" he screamed as Alfred picked him up over his shoulder and carried him outside. Jeff shook his head. "Those are some strange blokes…" The crowd seemed a little disappointed at first, but they got over it after a couple of drinks and another person stepped on the stage. Jeff sighed and went back to washing the dishes and bar stools.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL? PUT ME DOWN YOU WANKER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" he yelled annoyed and beat his fist against America's back. America only sighed and hit the unlock button on his keys, trying to find his car in the cramped parking lot. When he saw the flashing red, white, and blue lights he smiled to himself.

"NO! I AM NOT GETTING IN THE CAR WITH AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" Britain struggled harder but was nothing in comparison to America's strength (after all, a man that can drag a car fifty miles is strong!). He sighed. _Why does Britain always have to be so angry and loud when he's plastered?_ America shoved him into the passenger seat, then quickly sprinted to the other side of the car and cranked it. Britain banged on the door with his fist, but America had already locked it. Even if it WAS from the inside, the poor man was to wasted to figure it out! America pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway, with Britain still screaming at him in the passenger seat. _This is going to be a _long drive... _

(o.o)

So not that bad right? *hides behind couch* Sorry it was so short, I promise the second part will be a lot longer ^_^ Yeah, this was done really quick and probably badly written , but give me a break; it IS my first story… Anyway, thanks for reading and the story shall be continued and I will update it sometime next week :D I'll give you a clue about it. It involves magical creatures and a LONG ride home! Reviews would be lovely ^_^

(1) yes, I know that in the song 'Pub and Go' he actually says "Baka" which is Japanese for idiot. I thought it would be better for him to use some of his own county's slang.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD! :'D THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES~ it makes me so happy, you have no idea! I didn't even think anyone would like the story so once again, thank you guys~**

**But anyway, I am also so so sorry! I know I promised magical creatures, but I just could fit them in anywhere! I promise I will fit them in the next one! Anyway, yeah this is chapter 2 (I suggest you read other chapter first) of my first fanfic, which just happens to be USUK. Anyway as for warnings: some swearing, drunkenness and fluffy boyxboy stuff. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

The awkward silence bore upon them like a ton of bricks. America silently turned his head to see how England was holding up. He was scowling out the window and angrily muttering to himself. _He's always so angry when he's drunk…_America sighed and turned his attention back on the road. Finally, Britain broke the silence.

"It's too damn hot in here…" he grumbled angrily as he folded his arms against his chest and glared at America. "Well excuse me for thinking you would be cold!" America snapped back, but immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt in the other nation's eyes. Silence overcame them once again, leaving America to his wondering thoughts. He OBVIOUSLY couldn't just take Britain to his own home and leave him there.

There would be no one to watch him! What is he passed out or choked or something! He had no other choice but to take him back to the States with him. _How do you even take care of a plastered person? _It was true that America himself had been wasted before, but Britain was always the one to take care of him. He would have to return the favor, but how? Sure, he had seen drunken people before, but had never had to watch over them and make sure they didn't get hurt…

He sighed. There was one person who had taken care of more drunk people then almost any other nation. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang a couple times before someone answered it.

"Bonjour, zis is France." America frowned. He normally NEVER asked this pervert for advice, but well, he was the only person who knew how to handle this. He remembered when he and Canada were young and how one time, Britain had been really, really wasted. France had to come over and take care of him.

"Hey broski, it's America. I, uh… I kinda need some help." He heard the Frenchman laugh. Apparently so had Britain, because his gaze swung over to America and he frowned. He shot him a look that said it all. _Why the bloody hell is that wine loving tool on the phone with you?_

"_Venir…_ Tell me exactly what is your… _situation~_" America shuttered at his tone of voice. That was always the tone used when he was thinking some…rather strange thoughts.

"Well, Britain is seriously wasted,("I AM NOT!") so I have to bring him to my house and take care of him." He held the phone between his ear and his shoulder, and he clamped his free hand over Britain's mouth, who kept screaming various insults at him.

"Onhonhonhon~" was the only reply he got from the phone for a moment. Then France continued on. "Are you going to _assess_ the situation and use the _lemons_ life has given you?" America cocked his head, he was thoroughly confused. "Um, what?" He heard a sigh over the phone, before came the French voice again bluntly.

"Are you going to do him or not, because if become an item like Germany and Italy I want to help plan the wed-" America cut him off. "WHAT? You think…NO! NO NO NO NO NOOO! I DO NOT LOVE HIM! And besides, I would never pull something like that!" America couldn't even imagine himself taken advantage of a drunk. Okay, so maybe he could, but not like that! He was a hero, he couldn't do that… could he? He shook the thought from his head.

Heroes don't use people for their own pleasures. Besides, he didn't love Britain. He glanced over at the other nation. His hair stuck out in odd places, and his tie hung limply, untied around his collar. He had brought his knees up to his chest and his head was rested sideways against the tops of his knee caps. His pools of emerald eyes stared at him like a curious child. America had the sudden urge to brush the hair gently out of Britain's face. He had already reached his hand out to do so when he caught himself. _What am I doing?_ He quickly turned his attention back on the road and shot his hand forward to make it seem like he was adjusting the rear view mirror.

"Anyway France, I was just wondering what I had to do to make sure he didn't like die or any thing. Nothing like that, dude." America turned around so Britain couldn't see the blush that was slowly spreading throughout his face from what he had almost done. He heard France sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Alright, he's probably won't be sober until the morning and then he will have a splitting head ache so get him some medicine for that. Oh, and make sure he doesn't choke on his vomit or anything in his sleep. Oh, and mon ami, you really need to find someone in your life besides your weird alien friend and some whales." America chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Then he hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pant's pocket. America and Britain were silent for the moment as Britain continued to stare at him with his deep green eyes. Finally, Britain spoke.

"So, you were on the phone with the frog?"

"Yep."

"… Who were you talking about?" questioned Britain, throwing America off balance.

"Uh…well you. I was asking advice on how to help out wasted people like yourself right now." America replied. He would have rather steered away from the conversation, but what was the point of keeping secrets? _Its not like Britain will remember this in the morning anyway… _Britain sighed.

"I'm not drunk!" America only sighed and shook his head. There was no point arguing with him. Then suddenly, America realized that Britain hadn't insulted him once in ten minutes. He also didn't get that upset when he called him drunk. He glanced over at the other nation, who was looking out the window with a sort of crazed smile. _What the hell…? So he has phases when drunk_, America decided. _First anger, then crazed happiness, and then…? _America sighed. It was kinda sad he knew so little about him, well at least about his drunk self. Otherwise America knew a lot, like his favorite color and food and tons of other stuff. _But it's not like I learned them on purpose or anything!_ America yelled inside his head. _I just happened to learn them by mistake._

Suddenly, he heard Britain yell "HOATA~!". A cloud of smoke covered the inside of America's car. He quickly pulled over to the side of the road. "What the HELL, British dude?" America screamed. The fog began to clear and that's when America notice it. Britain appeared to be in a frilly white toga and hold a stick with a bright yellow star on the end. Britain grinned.

"LOOK AMERICA! IMA A BLOODY ANGEL!" he twisted around and America saw wings attached to his back.

"Bro, that's just too weird. Just turn back into your normal self!" Britain crossed his arms and shook his head. That's when America tackled him.

"HEY YOU BLOODY GIT! GET OFF OF ME! RAPE! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED!" America let out an angry scream.

"I AM NOT RAPING YOU YOUR FREAKING IDIOT! NOW CHANGE BACK INTO YOUR NORMAL SELF!" Britain sighed and tapped the wand against his head. This only created more disaster for America, because Britain was now in his car, naked. He quickly yanked his head away from the naked drunk.

"B-Britain. Go put some clothes on. Get in the back seat and put some clothes on." Britain crawled into the back seat. _Geez, so this is why France likes it when he's drunk…_ America heard some rustling sounds but didn't pull back out onto the highway. Finally, Britain crawled back into the passenger seat. America looked him over. Shoes, check. Pants, check. Shirt… He had a shirt on, but it was unbuttoned.

America sighed and before he could stop himself started to button it back up. He only noticed what he was doing when he saw the English Gentleman staring at him once again. He cleared his throat and quickly turned away.

"I-I was just fixing your shirt." _Damn it, why do I get this way around him. I always manage to screw something up or do something embarrassing… _ America snapped out of his thoughts and back into the real world when he saw a pharmacy. I need to stop by and get Britain some pain medicine for in the morning…and maybe I can get some food for myself! His stomach growled, he hadn't eaten all day. Normally a different nation brings food each time to the world summit meeting, but this time it was Britain's turn, so naturally no one ate anything.

He pulled into the parking lot. _Good thing these are open twenty-four hours at my place... _He opened his car door and started to get out, but a hand grabbed his hand and held him back. "Where are you going?" said a grinning Britain from the passenger seat. America heart sped up as he noticed they were holding hands. He shut his eyes firmly and pulled his hand out of Britain's grip.

"I-I'm just going inside for a moment, stay in here." And with that, America shut his car door and hurried inside the building for two reasons. One, it was _really_ cold outside and two, so Britain couldn't see his face slowly turning red. As he stepped inside a tired, but happy cashier lady smiled a welcome at him, and he nodded back. He head fro the aisle labeled 'Pain Killers'. When he got there, there must have been thousands of different types of medicines all for headaches. _Which one am I supposed to get?_ He decided just to pick one randomly. _But wait what if this doesn't help Britain as much as the others?_ For some reason, he felt like he had to protect the English gentleman. He sighed, and called France again.

"Bonjour?" The Frenchman answered tiredly. He was sitting in his bed about to go to sleep.

"France, dude, what _kind_ of medicine do I get for Britain?" America said, overwhelmed by the long aisle full of different pain pills. He heard France face-palm over the phone.

"Really, mon ami? Have you _ever_ gotten medication for someone else or even for yourself?" Alfred though back. When ever he was sick, once again, Britain was always there for him. He had always been the one to get medicine to make America feel better, and since Tony never got sick, America had only been to a pharmacy before to get food.

"Heh, actually no." America heard another face-palm.

"Just get some Aspirin and follow the instructions on the back. Now let me sleep."

France hung up the phone. America looked down. _Aspirin…Aspirin…Aspirin…_ Finally, he found it. There were two check out counters, one in the front, and one in the back. America went to the one in the back because it was closer. When he was done checking out he started to walk back to the car, but stopped when he saw something _interesting… _ Britain had come out of the car, and was talking to the front counter girl. She giggled and America saw a look in Britain's eyes and he knew _exactly_ what it meant.

_That stupid dumb ass is hitting on her!_ Something about this made America's blood boil. He stomped over to the happily chatting duo. He faced a smile at the girl, who was shocked to see how he had barged into their conversation.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He's quite drunk." He said his happy voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he grabbed Britain by the ear and hissed, "Come on lover boy." He then dragged Britain out of the store and shoved him into the passenger seat once more.

"What was that for?" Britain whined. America said nothing. He only angrily opened a bag of gummy worms and shoved a fist full into his mouth. This calmed him down a little bit. After almost all of the pack was gone, he felt kind of foolish_. Why had seeing Britain hitting on someone make me so angry?_ He sighed. _No, I am definitely NOT jealous…_ _I'm just being over protective…_ He looked over at Britain who was staring blankly into space. _And now I guess this is phase three Britain, the quite version of him. _Normally Britain probably would have yelled at him for pulling him away from that girl, but this one was just silent. It unnerved America; he liked it better when Britain was happy. He suddenly felt bad. America reached into the bag and picked up the last gummy worm. He held it out.

"Britain, dude? Want a gummy worm?" The English gentleman looked over at him. Britain didn't appear to be angry, and he took the gummy worm.

"…Thanks, America." said Britain. America only nodded. After a moment, America finally got up the courage to ask Britain, "Why did you even go drinking anyway tonight. I mean, the World Summit meetings can't be THAT bad, right?" England only shrugged and glanced out the window. He had went to the pub and started drinking was for two reasons. One, no one ate his scones at the meeting, and two because America had turned him down when he had asked if America would like to spend new years with him. Britain slowly started to blush, and he kept his face out of America's view. Suddenly they pulled into a front yard of a large two story house with a large American flag by the mailbox.

"We're here at my place." said America with a smile. He stepped out of the car and then walked around and opened Britain's door. Britain started to stand up, but he was so dizzy he just fell back down in the car.

"Oh, you're to plastered to stand up. Here, I can help you." America smiled down at Britain. Next thing he knew, Britain was surrounded by warm, comforting arms.

**That wasn't that bad right? Well, I had and really fun time writing this chapter, and all it's fluffiness ^_^ and it will be continued in the next chapter** . **And I promise, there will be Yaoi (no smutt though :C ), not just fluffiness. :D review are very lovely and I hope you enjoyed this. I probably won't be adding the next chapter for a few days, I have a ton of homework, getting ready for finals, and I have to go to a wedding and a party afterwards. But this will continue ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**When I walk out of the Pub; This is what I see**

**Flying Mint Bunny is a lookin' at me**

**I got a wand in my hand and I am not afraid to Show it, show it, show**

**I'M ENGLAND AND I KNOW IT~**

**GIRL LOOK AT THOSE EYEBROWS; GIRL LOOK AT THOSE EYEBROWS; GIRL LOOK AT THOSE EYEBROWS! THEY'RE NATURAL!**

**! YEAH! ! YEAH! ! YEAH! BLOODY WANKER! YEAH, YEAH! (promised a buddy that if my fanfic went on this long I would post her song on the internet ^_^ YOUR WELCOME PAYTON~)**

**Veh~Hello, welcome to the third installment of my first fanfic 'Pub and Go!". Warnings: Yaoi, some swearing, and AWESOMENESS(guess who makes a guest appearance in this one :D)! If you have any ideas or see some mistake in my writing, feel free to message it to me ^_^. Thanks to all of you who have kept up with me so far. Enjoy **

Next thing he knew, Britain was surrounded by warm, comforting arms. America had lifted him into his muscular arms and was carrying him inside. Britain, so he could be more comfortable, hugged his arms around America's neck. America blushed brightly and quickly hopped up the stairs on his front porch and opened the front door.

His house wasn't exactly the biggest house, but it wasn't exactly small either. When you first opened the door, you entered the dinning room, which consisted of a large wooden table, chairs, and a large light overhead. On the wall was a large cabinet topped with many pictures of America and other people. He walked over to the next room, the smaller nation still tucked into his chest. The living room consisted of a large couch, flat screen television, a bookshelf (filled with many different varieties of video games and few books), and a mini-fridge. America smiled when he saw his best friend, Tony, asleep on the floor. A X-Box controller still firmly griped in his hands. He felt Britain snuggle into his neck.

_Aww… Britain was so cute when he got tired…WAIT._ America started turning red trying to deny his thoughts. _No. No. No. I did not just think that Britain was 'cute'. _Britain let out a happy sigh, and America regained his smile. He quickly trotted up the stairs and into the guestroom. He heard Britain mumble something into his neck. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked softly.

Britain didn't raise his head up, but in a louder voice said, "I'm tired…" America chuckled. "I know, I know." He opened the door and walked in. The room didn't consist of much, just a bed and an empty wardrobe. He gently slid Britain into the bed and tucked him in. The Brit automatically curled up into a small ball and his eyes closed. America realized he was starring, and he went downstairs. He picked up Tony, placed him on the couch, and covered him with a quilt. He then proceeded into the kitchen to make something to eat. But before he could even open the fridge, he heard arguing upstairs.

He quickly raced upstairs (three at a time) and busted into the guest room. Britain was sitting upright in the bed yelling at thin air. "NO MEANS NO!" Britain yelled and crossed his arms. America walked over to him. "Dude, who are you arguing with?" Britain frowned. "Just Tink, she's saying weird things. But she's gone now. I made her fly out the window." He pointed to the open window.

"Oooookay…" America replied he closed the window. "I don't want you to get a cold." He said, and then went out the door. But before he could even go down stairs, Britain yelled his name. He smiled lightly, and opened the guest room door again. "What?" Britain was looking sheepishly at his feet. "Just… don't leave me alone, o-okay?" America smiled and patted his head. "I promise I won't."

He pulled up a chair out of the corner of the room and sat in it. America and Britain stared back and forth at each other for awhile. America felt as though he was being surveyed, and that he couldn't let his mind wander in case Britain actually COULD use magic and could read his mind. But he just couldn't stop thinking of how nice it felt to have the Brit's head snuggled up against his neck. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Well, I'm not going to read a bed time story to you…" Britain frowned, and rolled over so he didn't have to meet those sky blue eyes that had been piercing into him. _I could really go for some more drinks right about now…_ He rolled back over to face America again, only to find that he was dozing in the chair. _Git… _

America had had quite a strange dream. It involved fairies and unicorns for al things. He wasn't four, so this was kind of strange for him. They were all trying to get him to do something… But there voices faded as he opened his eyes. He had dozed off, in the middle of keeping watch over Britain. He pinched his own arm in order to wake up more, and then his eyes drifted over to the smaller country. Is he even breathing? The thought scared him, and he rushed over to the other side of the bed so he cold see England's face properly. America let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank God, he's still breathing. _His face looked the same as always, only more peaceful. He mouth was open ever so slightly and he breathed quietly. America brushed back some Britain's hair from his eyes. He noticed the country was shivering. His hand still on the smaller country's forehead, Britain's left hand suddenly shot up and placed itself over America's.

"Mmmm… You're warm." Britain said softly and squeezed America's hand. America almost reflexively brought his hand down; he decided he hand let it linger long enough, even if he wanted it to stay there longer. "Are you cold?" He asked. Britain nodded. America sighed and crawled into bed next to Britain. He tenderly wrapped his arms around the smaller nation and pulled him closer. "Warmer?" Britain nodded and buried his head in America's chest. America absent mindedly stroke Britain's hair. The room did feel much warmer when he was snuggled up next to Britain. _But this is just friendly, nothing more it's not-_ Britain interrupted his thoughts.

"America, I love you." He mumbled into the bigger nation's chest. America was shocked, but there was a warm feeling in his chest, and it felt…nice. "I love you too, Britain." Britain smiled and paused, chewing on his lip. "Something wrong British dude?" America asked, wondering if he was about to be puked on. Britain looked up at the larger nation and sighed. "America. Will you hate me?" "Uh, for what?" He was debating over the vomiting situation again. Brittan looked him over for a minute before scooting upwards. "Uh, Britain? What are you-" He was cut off by the Englishmen's lips being pressed to his own.

America was surprised at first, then he relaxed and started to kiss back. Britain wrapped his arms around the taller nation's neck. America wrapped his arms around Britain's waist, enjoying the moment. Just when the kiss was deepened, when America's phone went off. "Ba da da da da, I'm loving it!" Then pone repeated the McDonald's theme a few more times. America didn't want to get it, but it had already ruined the mood. Britain had pulled back and was staring at him with curiosity. America sighed, rolled out of bed and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Japan." America childishly brought his hands to his lips, missing the warmth that was their only a moment ago.

"Hey Japan, sup broski?" Japan, back at his house, felt some strange aura radiating from the phone.

"Um, did I call at a bad time? Were you…uh… busy?" America blushed brightly. "Uh, n-n-no! nothing like that! I, um…I'LL CALL YOU BACK LATER BRO!" He quickly hung up the phone and sighed. _I don't want Japan to get the wrong idea. I am a hero after all._ He glanced over at the figure still laying in the bed that was Britain. _I wasn't taking advantage of him… was I?_ "Hey Britain-" He noticed Britain's peaceful falling and rising chest and glanced over at him. Out like a light. He smiled to himself and crawled back into bed.

He kissed the top of Britain's head. _Too bad he probably won't remember any of this in the morning_… and with that, he pulled Britain closer to him and fell happily asleep.

Britain felt quite happy, and had no idea why. He had barely woken up a few moments ago. He felt so safe, and warm. The arms around him were strong and yet gentle at the same time. _Wait…what_? He opened his eyes and looked up. America's face was a few inches above him. He looked so cheerful. Britain glanced at his surroundings. He was definitely in America's house, and America's arm's were around him, and his face was pressed against his chest… A blush crept up his face.

Then he noticed the splitting headache. He groaned and brought a hand to his forehead. _What the bloody hell happened last night?_ He seemed to recall drinking, and a few flashes of America's face. Whenever he tried to remember more, his head just hurt more. He struggled to get out of America's grip. But America only mumbled angrily and pulled him closer.

"A-A-America… Let me go you git!"

"NUGH!" America shut his eyes tightly and rolled over, pinning Britain under him. Britain started stuttering like an idiot. He didn't know what to make of this. He was rather enjoying it, but at the same time felt a little weird. Plus his headache, which was growing in pain by the minute, wasn't helping. He sighed. _I have to wake thus idiot up, before something bad happens._ Britain leaned forward as much as he dared. Their faces mere centimeters away.

"America, time to wake up." Britain whispered. America's eyes fluttered opened, revealing those sky blue orbs Britain could get lost in easily. America seemed a bit shocked by how close they were.

"Oh, um, uh I-I'm sorry!" America stammered. Britain rolled his eyes. "Get off of me!" America's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah… sorry!" He sat up and crawled backwards to the foot of the bed. Britain sat up on the edge of the bed, missing its warmness already. "God, it's bloody cold in here!" He said shivering. America nodded, then notice the window he could have SWORN he had closed earlier was gaping open. Britain sighed and got to his feet. A sudden wave of nausea crashed over him. He stumbled and almost fell to the ground, but America leapt forward and caught him.

"Are you okay?" America said, worry filled his voice. "I'm fine." He replied and tried to stand again, only to stumble and hold onto the door frame for support. "I'm just… really dizzy." America walked over to him to get a look at Britain face. He was pale. "Dude, you have a REALLY bad hangover." Britain nodded, although he had never had one this bad. "How much did I drink?" "I'm not exactly sure, but it was enough for the bar tender call me because you were singing karaoke."

Britain groaned. His stomach churned. He felt absolutely _awful_! "Here want me to help you to the bathroom?" America questioned him. Britain glanced over at him. He seemed genuinely worried and seemed actually serious for once. Britain nodded. America's right arm wrapped around his waist and Britain blushed. "Just put your arm around my neck and I'll help your hobble-"

"I know how to do this you git!" Britain snapped. America sighed and they started walking to the bathroom. When America opened the door, Britain fell to his knees and crawled the rest of the distance to the toilet. He started retching. _Poor Iggy…_America thought, and he sat next to Britain on the floor. He stroked his head and said soothing words. Finally, England sat back. He stood up and shakily walked over to the sink. He washed his face, hands and mouth (the last one extremely well) before sitting down on the floor next to America. "Are you okay now?" America asked gingerly. Britain smiled sadly and nodded.

_He looks so weak…_ America absolutely HATED it when Britain looked weak. He quickly scooped him up in his arms and started downstairs before Britain could complain. "You'll feel better if you lie down." America said and strode into the living room. He gently placed Britain down on the couch. "I'll be right back, okay Britain?" Britain nodded. America gathered a blanket, a bucket, some Aspirin, and a glass of water. He set the water down on the table next to the Brit, covered him up in the blanket, and placed the bucket on the floor beside him. He crouched down so the were at eye level and he held out the pills.

"France said they would help with the headache." Britain slowly took them out of his hand. "I don't trust anything that Frog says any more, but… fine." He quickly shoved them in his mouth and swallowed. America smiled. "There, now hopefully you will feel better." But America had the feeling it wouldn't be enough, they were countries after all. After four hours of watching Britain be in pain he lost it and decided to call someone who would know how to get better when on a particularly bad hangover.

"Ze awesome Prussia, vhat do you vant?"

"Yo dude, its America! Britain has a really bad hangover and I don't really know what to do."

"Vell, if normal headache pills aren't doing the trick, I have a special tonic that I, the awesome me, can make! Because I'm just that awesome!" America sighed.

"Okay, when can you be over?"

"Soon, I'll leave my place right now." And with that, Prussia hung up. True to his words, the Prussian showed up about twenty minutes later in a huge purple monster truck with the Prussia flag hanging from the antenna. The words, 'I AM AWESOME!' were painted all over the car in large black letters. America opened the door as the loud and tall man strutted in.

He turned behind him and called, "NIYO! NIYO!" A small yellow bird flew in and nestled itself in his hair. "So vhere is Britain?" Prussia asked, the bird in his hair chirped happily. America pointed to the couch. Prussia whistled.

"Damn, that looks bad! But don't worry! The awesome me will fix him up using my awesome skills!" He held up a grocery bag and America pointed him to the kitchen. "It shouldn't take to long!" Prussia bird flew out of the kitchen and landed on Britain's chest. It chirped loudly in his face. "Ugh, get this bloody pigeon off of me…" America laughed and started to pick up the small yellow bird. It pecked him and flew off towards the kitchen.

"Gilbird is NOT a pigeon, and he is awesome! He was trying to comfort you!" The bird landed on his shoulder and started chirping in his ear. "Kesesesese~!" Prussia laughed. "But he doesn't think you're that nice anymore!" Britain and America looked at each other then back at Prussia. "You can speak bird?" "Pffft! No! That's just silly! But ve both speak the language of awesomeness!"

America leaned over to Britain. "Awesomeness sounds like chirping." Britain actually managed to let out a small chuckle before it turned into a groan and the world spun. His head felt like it was going to split open. America frowned and squeeze Britain's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't vorry! My awesome tonic will help!" America stood up and walked into the kitchen to watch what Prussia was doing. Suddenly, he saw something light green out of the corner of his eye.

_That's weird…_ He knew it couldn't be Tony, he had left early to work on his spaceship. Then he saw it again, only this time it looked like a small green hand high up in the air was beckoning for him to come forward. He looked at Prussia. He hadn't noticed it and neither had his bird. "Um, I'll be right back…" He walked into the room the hand wanted him to go into, but it kept disappearing and reappearing leading him to room after room until it finally stopped in the game room, where it disappeared entirely. _I must be going crazy…_ America thought until he heard a high pitched voice behind him.

"Hi there!" America turned on his heels to see what appeared to be the little green hand and the rest of it's body.

"I'm the flying mint bunny!~"

**Cliffhanger…sort of… ANYWAY, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! They really make my day fill my life with joy! I lied when I said this would be the last chapter XD. Actually I was planning this to be the last chapter, but I decided it would be above my average length so I split it in two! The ending will be posted either late this week or early next week ^_^. To those of you who enjoyed this, I am writing a GerIta/USUK/PruHun story (it might have some Rochu and Franada, I'm not sure yet :D). Look under my stories it is called "Veh~ to the past!". Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews make me squeal like the little strange fangirl I am~ ^_^~' **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow people ^_^~' sorry I haven't updated in so, been real busy. But now the tests are over( Thank God!) and I should be updating more frequently. This is the last installment of my story, Pub and Go! Thanks so much to all of you who have read all of this and waited patiently for this last part to come out. Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, hangovers, and flying mint bunnies. It's kind of obvious I don't own Hetalia, but I'll put it up here anyway. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I would really like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorite, and alerted this. It really made me happy and gave me motivation to keep going. This is the final part of this story, I hope you enjoy :D**

America stared at the strange flying green creature in front of his nose. "Um, I'm sorry. WHO ARE YOU?" The bunny smiled and landed on his head. "Well I'm the flying mint bunny of course!" America rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm a potato farmer." The bunny peeked over at his face from the top of his head. "I'm real; you can feel me on the top of your head. I'm one of Britain's friend's!"

"So let me get this straight… You're the flying mint bunny and all of Britain's magical friends are real?" "Yes!" America laughed out loud. "Okay, I'm either being pranked or I'm going insane. Seriously, who's doing this?" The flying mint bunny glared at him (**yes, bunnies CAN glare!**). He leaned down further and bit the top of his nose. America screamed and clasped his nose. He threw the Flying Mint Bunny off his head, but it just kept floating in the air.

"You bastard! That hurt!" Then his eyes widened in realization. "HOLY SHIT YOUR REAL!" And with that, America fell backward and hit his head on the door.

* * *

"… and it has been raining in London since last month. The rivers have almost flooded onto the roads, I advise everyone to take care when going out on the street tonight." The B.B.C weather man commented. Britain sighed. This normally happened when he was angry, sad or drunk. He could not here the rest of what the man on the television was saying, because, "YOU BASTARD! THAT HURT!" followed by a "HOLY SHIT YOUR REAL!" blocked it out. Then a loud bang was heard from America's upstairs.

"What the hell is he doing?" Britain asked annoyed. His headache only made the screaming louder and hurt him. Prussia looked angrily to the stairs next to him. He set down the ladle he was using to make the tonic. "Ze awesome me vill go check on him…" he called to Britain and rushed up the stairs. America staggered to his feet and glared at the flying mint before he could scream at the creature again, Prussia busted into the room.

"Vhat's going on up here?" America stared dumbfounded as the flying mint bunny flew in front of Prussia's face and stuck his tongue out at him. "See? No one else can see me but you and Britain!" America nodded slowly. Prussia starred at America. "Hey, are you all right… you look kind of… not-awesome!" America glanced up as the flying mint bunny landed on his head and cleared his throat. "Yeah dude! Everything is fine!"

He smiled, but on the inside was freaking out. _So Britain WAS telling the truth this entire time? He really IS friends with magical creatures…_ Prussia snapped his fingers in front of America's face, causing him to stop zoning out. Prussia sighed.

"Okay, if you say so…" Prussia walked out of the room and back downstairs. America let out a sigh of relief and glanced to the top of his head. "How come no one else can see you?" The flying mint bunny flittered off of the top of his head and onto a couch. "I don't want them to see me, so they can't!" He poked the flying mint bunny to make sure he was still real.

"Well that's useful… So how come you recently decided that I should be able to see you too?" The Flying mint bunny gave a knowing smile. "Because I can see you care for Britain." America turned bright red. "I-It's n-not like t-that!" He stuttered and glanced at his feet. The flying mint bunny flew in front of his face.

"Don't lie! I saw you last night! And it's kind of obvious if you're looking for it. Your pupils dilate whenever you look at him, you tap your fingers against your thighs, and your breathing increases!" America had not noticed that before. _Have I really done all of those things when around him?_ "H-How did you…? Are you stalking me?" The flying mint bunny let out a high-pitched giggle. "Nope! Just observant! Plus I practically go everywhere with Britain!" America suddenly remembered that open window he swore he had closed.

"So you saw everything last night, and this morning?" The flying mint bunny nodded. America sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Part of it was because of embarrassment, and the other half was because he didn't know what to do. The flying mint bunny flew onto his shoulder and patted his head. "It's okay! Don't worry about it." America sighed.

"No, it's not. I know Britain hates me." The flying mint bunt shook its head. "But what about what he said last night? About lov-" America cut the flying mint bunny off. "He was drunk. Everyone says stupid things they don't mean when they're drunk." The flying mint bunny took a paw-full of hair and pulled America's head up. America winced and glared at the bunny. "Look", said the flying mint bunny in a serious voice, "I _LIVE_ with Britain. I _KNOW_ how he feels about you! You both love each other, and everyone can see that but yourselves!"

America's face lit up but he still had a grimace on his face. "What am I supposed to do though?" The flying mint bunny smiled at him. "Make a move!" America stood up. "And how do I do that?"

* * *

Britain turned off the news. Hearing how his home was doing was making him depressed, which only made it rain more. He had regained some of his memories from last night, but not all of them. Something about singing and America in a car with him. There was also him in his Britannia angel form and a pretty pharmacist. But something was really bothering him. It was a faint flash that he could barely make out but, it appeared that he had kissed America. _But that's bloody insane!_ Britain was blushing just from the thought of doing that. _He wouldn't have let me do that…_ He hit his head for even thinking that he wanted to do that. _Which I don't … Do I?_

All this trying to think was only making his headache increase. He kept all his feelings closed deep inside of him. He thought of it as a glass box. _And god help us all when that day comes and it breaks…_ Britain jumped as Prussia suddenly ran from the kitchen with a glass of grey goop in his hands.

"ZE AWESOME TONIC IZ READY!" Britain rubbed his temples at the other nation's loudness. "Good. Please give it to me." He said behind clenched teeth. Prussia happily handed him the glass. "Now drink all of zis, and you vill be fine in no time!" Britain nodded and downed it in one gulp. He tried his best not to spit it back out. When he had finally managed to stop coughing from the foul tasting liquid, he glared at Prussia.

"THAT WAS BLOODY AWFUL!" Prussia nodded. "Vell, that's vhat you get for being drunk I suppose! Kesesesesese~" The little bird nestled in his hair seemed to laugh along with him at Britain's displeasure. Britain would have attacked him right then, but he was still recovering from the awful taste and a pounding headache. Prussia quickly ran to the kitchen. "I'm going to clean up!" And by that, he meant eat everything in America's fridge.

Britain sat on the couch, the horrible taste still lingered in his mouth, but he could feel his hangover slowly starting to disappear. _I wonder why my magical friends have visited me yet… _He had a brief memory from last night where the fairies and the flying mint bunny were trying to persuade him to do something, but he had a feeling that did not end up well. Finally, he felt well enough to stand up and walk around.

_I need to thank America for taking care of me._ A faint blush spread to his face when he even though of the taller nation. He looked everywhere downstairs. Finally, he remembered that America had gone upstairs to his 'game room'. He smiled a little to himself and went upstairs and knocked on the game room door. He heard a gasp and America yelling, "Just a minute!" Then a rustling sound and a whimper.

"Come in!" America called. Britain opened the door a saw America smiling at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yo British dude! Feel better?" Britain sighed at America's improper usage of English. "Yes actually. The headache and spinning is completely gone. My stomach just hurts a little now." "Well that's go-" He stopped mid-sentence and began to laugh. He turned punched his own chest and looked angrily at his shirt.

Britain starred at the flustered nation in front of him. "Um…should I even ask?" America shook his head. "Nope! Everything is fine, just thinking of a funny joke from earlier!" Britain raised his brushy eyebrows. "Well, I just, um, wanted to thank you for… taking care of me in my unfit state last night." Britain blushed and turned away. America smiled brightly. "Anytime bro!" Then he leaned down to his shirt when Britain wasn't looking. "Stop moving around so much, I'm ticklish!" he whispered angrily. Britain turned and heard a high-pitched voice from America's chest.

"But I can't breathe!" Britain cocked his head and stepped forward until he was in front of America. "W-what are you doing?" America questioned, and Britain poked his chest, hitting something fluffy. "OW!" screamed whatever was under his shirt. Britain looked at America with questioning eyes. "What do you have under your shirt?" America glanced around the room.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Britain rolled his eyes and grabbed the thing that was under America shirt. It yelped and leaped forward. It's fluffy mint colored head and huge ears were sticking out of the collar of America's shirt. Britain immediately recognized it as the flying mint bunny.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Britain asked angrily and flicked the bunny's nose. The flying mint bunny flew out of America's shirt and landed on America's head. It looked directly at Britain. "Nothing at all." America on the other hand glanced around the room and fiddled with his hands. _He always was a bad liar._ Britain starred directly into America's eyes. "What happened?"

_I can't lie to those eyes_, America thought. He starred at his shoes. "I-I know the flying mint bunny is real…" Britain rolled his eyes.

"I CAN TELL THAT!" He glared daggers at both of them. The flying mint bunny sighed and fluttered in front of Britain's face. "I was just helping him out with… something." The flying mint bunny said happily with a mysterious smile on his face. He flew onto America's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. America turned red and shook his head. "WITH WHAT?" Britain yelled. His anger had reached its peak. He turned towards America.

"AND YOU, HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THAT HE WAS REAL!" He pointed angrily at the flying mint bunny who had flown behind America. "Have you known this entire time and just been lying to me for years?" Now it was America's turn to be angry. "What? I JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT HIM! I WOULDN'T LIE TO YOU!" Britain took a step forward. "WELL YOU HAVE BEFORE!" America was about to yell a come-back but he stopped when all emotion vanished from Britain's face. "W-what is he doing-" Britain started to ask as he saw the flying mint bunny smiled evilly and pull one of his paws back.

America didn't have time to turn around, something fluffy hit him in the back of the head and he stumbled forward, crashing into Britain. Their lips met.

Both were surprised at first, but neither pulled away. America closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Britain's waist, pulling him closer. Britain loved this feeling, and he felt as if all his emotions that he had kept inside of that little glass box for years were flowing out. _The glass box…it's… breaking._ Suddenly a high-pitched laughter filled the air and they both pulled away, looking at each other for a moment, then to where the origin of the laughter was.

The flying mint bunny was laughing; he had succeeded in what he had came here for. Britain pulled out of America's arms and ran at the bunny angrily, America following him. The bunny quickly flew out the window.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! GET BACK IN HERE AT ONCE!" Britain yelled out the window but the flying mint bunny was already gone. Britain turned to America, and turned bright red. "S-S-Sorry about him, sometimes I think he's gone 'round the bend…" Britain let out an awkward chuckle and America shook his head. "No, he was absolutely right." Britain looked the taller nation in the eyes.

"What do you-" He was cut off as America wrapped his arms around him again and pulled his into a kiss. Britain closed his eyes and fell victim to the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around America's neck. They stayed like that for a few moments longer until America pulled away and rested his forehead against Britain's. Britain childishly brought his hands to his lips, and America took it in his own.

"I love you." He whispered, smiling down at Britain.

"I love you too." Britain whispered back.

"Kesesesesese~" they heard Prussia's signature laugh from outside the door and turned. Prussia was smiling widely. "About damn time!" He laughed. America and Britain turned bright red. "I should be cupid! Or at least start a dating site… Vell, I think it's time I go home and leave you two some… _privacy_." He smiled widely and ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Git…" Britain said after Prussia was out the door. America chuckled and took Britain's hand. "I'm hungry." Britain rolled his eyes and smiled. "When aren't you hungry?" America smirked and pulled him downstairs. "What do you want on your pizza?" He asked as they walked into the living room. Britain smiled and shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, just get what you want." America kissed his cheek.

"Here, sit on the couch, I'll call the pizza man." Britain sat down on the couch and waited. Soon America came back in and sat down beside him. "Should be a ten minute wait." Britain nodded and turned on the television. America pulled the smaller nation onto his lap and rested his head on Britain's left shoulder. Britain smiled and turned it to the BBC forecast channel. On the screen was a woman who was grinning brightly.

"This just in, the storm clouds that have been raging for more than a month now, have suddenly cleared up!" As she was talking a ray of sunshine hit the camera as the sun came out. America wrapped his arms around Britain. Britain smiled and snuggled up against America's chest. America felt amazingly joyful. _I told the person that I love that I loved him and he loves me back. _He glanced down at Britain who was falling into a peaceful slumber against his chest. _I must be the luckiest country ever. _

* * *

Prussia stopped as the light in the intersection turned red. He patted the bird in the car seat next to him and laughed. He took out the camera he had shoved in his coat and looked at the last picture he had taken, which had been Britain and America kissing. "I'm getting almost as good at this as Japan is!" He laughed to the little bird next to him, and it chirped in agreement. "I vonder how much Hungary will pay for these… Kesesesese~" The light turned green and Prussia drove forward.

**HOORAY! It's finished and they are together! Thank to all of you who read this. This was my very first fanfiction, and I was pleased how it turned out. Reviews and favorites make me squee like the little fangirl I am. If you want to read more from me just click on my name at the top of this story, I am currently working on other things. Thank so much ^_^~'**


End file.
